Kiss Me
by ambrosesaysnope
Summary: "Nick was snapped out his world when he saw a girl walk into the bar wearing a wedding dress. He looked over curiously, wondering how she could have ended up at a bar of all places." DolphxOC. mentions of John Morrison. oneshot.


Disclaimer: I only own Jamie.

A/N: The most random one shot to ever pop into my head. Enjoy & review!

* * *

><p>Nick was snapped out his world when he saw a girl walk into the bar wearing a wedding dress. He looked over curiously, wondering how she could have ended up at a bar of all places. Shouldn't she be taking pictures at the park or something?<p>

Jamie used her hands to push down the puffy fabric of the dress. Keeping her eyes on the ground, she walked towards the bar, ignoring the looks of the other bar patrons. By the time she reached the bar, there was a drink waiting for her.

Picking it up, she smiled at the bartender, thinking he had seen her and left it there. However, he was quick to walk over to her and correct her.

"The drink is from the guy at the other end of the bar." He pointed in Nick's direction. "And any other drink you may want."

Jamie nodded her head and turned her attention towards the blond guy on the other end. Lifting up the drink, she looked in his direction and nodded. Her way of saying thanks without being too direct. The last thing she wanted to do was talk to another guy wearing a fucking wedding dress.

The man of perfection noticed her small gesture and smiled in her direction. When she turned her head away from him, he took that as his cue to walk over to her. She may have been in a wedding dress and her make up may have been smeared, but she still looked pretty damn cute to him.

"Hi, I'm-"

"Thank you for the drink, but the last thing I need is some guy using some lame pick up line on me." She kept her eyes straight ahead. "I'm not interested."

The blond wrestler smiled and took a seat in the empty bar stool next to her. He admired the brunette already. Twenty-seconds had gone by and she hadn't flipped out. Which led him to believe she had no idea who he was. This was perfect. He could finally show her who he really is, not what he has.

Meanwhile, the annoyed bride rolled her eyes. Hadn't she made herself clear? She thanked him for the drink and planned on paying him back for it with another one. Not to mention, she really hadn't wanted any contact with anyone other than the bartender.

"You just looked like you needed someone to talk to." He broke the silence, his eyes resting on her face.

"No, you're looking for someone to get you off."

Nick shrugged and nodded his head. Yes, those would have been his intentions if he were elsewhere and looking for a one night stand. That wasn't the case. He just wanted to comfort this girl and show her that not all guys are dicks.

"Under a different set of circumstances, then those would be my intentions." Nick admitted, not taking his eyes off her. "You really look like you could use somebody."

"You thought it would be you?" Jamie turned to him, her dark brown eyes resting on him.

"There aren't many people for you to pick from." He got up, now standing next to her, his arm resting on her shoulder. "You have the guy who is passed out at his table. Then there is the creepy looking guy who has not moved an inch since I've been here. Last but not least," he shifted her so that she was facing towards the bathroom, "the couple who check out other people going into the bathrooms. Of course, there's me, the most normal customer in the bar. Take your pick."

Her eyes scanned the entire bar and noticed that he was indeed right. The clientele wasn't exactly the greatest. Of all places for her to end up, it was there. She was in a wedding dress for Christ's sake! Anything could have happened to her.

"Why are you here? She relented, swinging her eyes back to the handsome man. "You seem a little too normal to be in here."

"It was the only one that I could find open this time of day." He smiled, shrugging his shoulders. "Yourself? I know you're not a part of the freak show that's inhabiting the place."

"This was the last place that my family would come looking for me." Jamie frowned. "I wanted to be away from them all."

Nick took a sip of his drink, avoiding her gaze. This was going to get emotional, he could feel it. He didn't feel right hearing about her if they didn't know each other's names.

"I'm Dolph Ziggler." He smiled, sticking his hand out for her to shake.

Jamie spit out her drink and began to laugh. Wiping her mouth with the napkin he handed her, she turned her eyes on him. "I'm sorry that was rude of me. I'm Jamie Adams."

"I wanted you to laugh." He sat down next to her again. "You've got a pretty smile and a cute laugh."

"Dolph, I believe you're flirting." Jamie smirked. "Its too soon for that."

He leaned in closer to her, wiping away a stray tear with his thumb. "Call me Nick."

"Nick?" She asked confused. "You told me your name was Dolph."

"That's my pick up line. If I see a cute smile and hear a cute laugh, then I'll stick around." He admitted. "Enough about me for now. Let me hear about you."

With a small sigh, Jamie found herself talking to this stranger. She had told him about herself and even ended up telling him why she was there in her wedding dress.

"I was set to get married to my long time boyfriend. We had been together for six years and were finally getting married after being engaged for two years. Somewhere along the line I fell out of love with him and decided that I couldn't do it. I ran out on him when the priest came to 'speak now.' The place went nuts."

"If you ended it why does it look like you were crying?"

"My family loved the guy and they were angry at me for leaving him. Harsh words were said and they really hurt me." Jamie said, choking back some tears. "Besides, I'm in love with this other meathead. He's also a wrestler, bleach blond, nice tan, and a killer smile."

"Sounds like a winner." He smirked, leaning closer to her. "I love you, Jamie. I'm glad you realized it before it was too late."

"Me too." Jamie smiled, pressing her forehead to his. "It just didn't feel right anymore babe. Not after that night in Miami. I couldn't forget you, no matter how much time I spent with John."

"John is a good guy, but not good enough for you." Nick smiled. "I am though."

"I love you."

Those words were sweet to hear. He had been waiting to hear them from her for the longest time and he finally had. Now, he had died and gone to heaven. Jamie and him could be together and no one could stop them.

"Jamie-"

"Shut up and kiss me." Jamie interrupted him.

He didn't need to be told twice. He would kiss her all day, everyday. And that's just what he was going to do.

* * *

><p>AN: Bet you didn't see that coming?


End file.
